oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Oustomiaworld Wikia:Arilae
Beware those with the power of choice, for they are the ones to lead the enlightened towards salvation or destruction. '' This article is dedicated to a custom race named the Arilae. This species is a very rare breed of humanoid wherein both Aasimar and Tiefling heritages have awakened simultaneously, thus giving a mix of benefits. Arilae are the offspring of humanoid parents that have both Celestial and Fiendish ancestry. They are extremely rare and often be overlooked as a standard, if somewhat odd, member of their parent species. Physical Description Generally speaking, Arilae, like humans, have a fairly wide range of physical characteristics. Skin tone, height and hair color are all determined by their location of origin. Generally speaking they have a somewhat sickly, but otherwise mundane, appearance. Often with paler skin and muted colors. However, they have some obviously supernatural physical traits that temporarily appear the moment they begin channeling a racial power. For example one might have grey eyes that glow in a silvery light when casting spells, or horns that sprout from their head when entering a blood rage, or perhaps scaled skin that grows over fresh wounds to aid their healing. Society Like Aasimar, Arilae are not part of their own society as such. Instead they typically adhere to the habits and customs of whichever society they were born into. To survive the chaotic energies within them, they must learn to keep the two opposing forces under control in one way or another. This can be achieved by either embracing one side of their ancestry and suppressing the other, or by balancing and harmonizing the two. Their nature depends on the choices they made. Leaning on their Celestial origin typically, though not always, leads to righteous behavior, while focusing on their Fiendish ancestry leads to the opposite. Those that conjoin the two are quite calm and reserved, often enjoying a more studious and secluded lifestyle. Relations Their reduced speed of aging in comparison to their compatriots, combined with their weak bodies can make them the subject of resentment within their own families. Many Arilae children end up abandoned, or simply die of illness during their childhood. The wish not to burden their families usually causes them to become especially studious, sociable people, doing their best to remain as self sufficient as possible. The world at large is unaware of the Arilae's existence. The achievements of any member of this race are routinely attributed to either their societal heritage (ergo Human, Dwarf, Elf etc.). Similarly, whichever way other races act towards them stems from their heritage as well. Only when their otherworldly characteristics are revealed, usually thanks to them channeling their powers, will people see them in a different light. Aasimar and Tiefling preconceptions apply in these cases. Alignment and Religion Their dual ancestry allows for great evil, but also great good to be done, the choice is up to the individual. Searching for answers pertaining to their strange circumstances can lead them in a multitude of directions. Some seek aid from a greater power. Others spend many years researching magic and the fundamentals of reality to determine the origins of their plight. Many simply wish to make the best of their situation and lead a fairly neutral life, doing whatever it is that makes them happy. Adventurers Arilae are naturally curious. While their bodies can make travel difficult, as soon as they get past the most unstable part of their development Arilae will often choose to go off on journeys of self discovery and adventure. Their natural affinities make them gravitate towards magical classes as they don't have the constitution needed to fight at the front lines. Aging Standard Racial Traits * '''Ability Score Modifiers': Arilae are strong in mind, but weak in body. They make up for their lacking physical fitness by being very sociable. They gain +2 Charisma +2 Intelligence and -2 Constitution. * Type: Arilae are outsiders with the native subtype. * Size: Arilae are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Speed: Arilae have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Arilae begin play speaking one of Oustomia's Common tongues and either Celestial, Abyssal or Infernal. Arilae with high intelligence scores can choose from the following: Abyssal, Celestial, Common (any), Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Goblin, Halfling, Infernal, and Orc. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Defensive Traits * Celestial Resistance: Arilae have acid resistance 5, cold resistance 5 and electricity resistance 5. Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Skilled: Arilae have a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy and Perception checks. Magical Racial Traits * Spell-like ability: Arilae can use confusion once per day as a spell-like ability. The caster level for this ability equals the Arilae’s class level. Senses Racial Traits * Darkvision: Arilae can see perfectly in the dark for up to 60 feet. Racial Feats A mix of Aasimar or Tiefling Racial Feats * Ancestral Scorn * Celestial servant * Channel Force * Channel Force, improved * Channel Force, greater * Consecrate Spell (metamagic) * Fiendish Resilience * Fiendsight * Supernal Feast * Wicked Valor